


Bargaining

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [14]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The baby of the group aint such a baby after all.





	Bargaining

Jamie snuck in through the backyard of the Septic HQ. He carried with him a small bundle of his jacked that mewed softly when he jostled it with his hasty movements. He glanced down and placed his index finger over his lips in the telling motion of quiet and slipped in through the back door. He attempted to close the door behind him quietly but then…

“Whatcha got hidden there, little Jamie?” The man out of time tensed up at the crackling voice that held silent accusation in its tone.

Jamie didn’t turn but he did make a visible wall of text box float over his head that said, “Nothing important.”

Anti snorted in derision at his answer.

“ _ Uhuh _ , and I’m a turtle,” Anti sniped back, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“You are not a turtle? Say it isn’t so!” Jamie’s lips curled up into a smirk when he felt the pause from the eldest ego. “Have you not admitted on camera—”

“Shut your filthy sassy mouth,” snarled Anti, the mute didn’t have to look to know that his eyes flashed with his ire and his body glitched in response to the mockery that the community had been dishing out on him for the past year. “Or I’ll tell Jackie that you brought back another stray furball. Again.  **_After you promised you won’t do that anymore._ ** ”

There was a moment of tense silence before Jamie swiftly turned around on his heels and stared at Anti with narrowed calculatively gleaming blue eyes.

“What would it take for you to take mine and Marvin’s side?” Jamie bargained. He knew how to play this game.

Anti scoffed, looking down at his clawed fingers with boredom smoothing back into his face now that he knew he has an upper hand and control over this conversation.

“Nothing.” Anti stated as he leaned back at the kitchen island. “You and Marvin already sold me and Chase both halves of your souls each. There is nothing else that you could offer me that would make me willingly accept another spawn of the devil that will shed most of its fur on my black shirts,  _ again _ .”

Jamie pouted, he could see the firmness behind Anti’s eyes and immediately knew that the other wouldn’t be budging on that decision. Perhaps he could get Chase on his side but the other man was beginning to grow a hard spine against teary puppy dog eyes he often unleashed on him to soften him up.

“You deserve it,” Jamie petulantly said.

“And you’re a spoiled baby brother,” Anti rolled his eyes.

They both heard the front door open and the cheerful ‘I’m home!’ from Jackie echoed through the house with a few others answering back. Anti and Jamie stared at each other and then Anti smirked.

“Don’t you fucking dare—” Jamie didn’t manage to finish as Anti cackled dramatically and glitched into the room where Jackie was loudly. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Language, little Jamie!~” He heard Anti sing out. “Oh Jackie~ You  _ wouldn’t  _ believe what I saw our little Jem try to sneak into the house.”

Jamie rushed into the main hallway. He was  _ not _ going to let Anti get the lead on him this time. He’s going to beat the smug son of a bitch in his own game and come out victorious to rub it in his slimy face in the future. Now he only had to wear down his second eldest brother to his own whims.

Maybe he should put up another sob story? Jackie normally gave in after a while with that… but that’s only when he doesn’t have Anti to back him up.

He was going to give this cute fluffball a new home in this space no matter what!

_ … Even if he had to result to underhanded tactics like blackmail. _


End file.
